Merlin-Loyal Blood
by lordlottie01
Summary: Read the dramatic story: After Arthur and Merlin have a row, in the worst anger Arthur fatally wounds Merlin. Discover the friendship between master and servant. NOT a one shot may have some blood, but no language.
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin Fanfic 01.01.14**

**Storyline: Arthur and Merlin have a row, and Arthur knows that sometimes a punishment must be made.**

"**But those people were innocent," said Merlin, banging his fist on the table, his eyes blazing with fury. Arthur had never seen Merlin **_**that **_**angry before. Basically all the time, Arthur won the argument and Merlin gave in. But not this time. "Those people were found guilty of sorcery", said Arthur. He found it hard to keep his voice down, and his temper was rapidly rising.**

"**Who are you to judge anyway?" demanded Arthur, cornering Merlin. "Your just a dumb, stupid, idiotic servant who doesn't have a clue", sneered Arthur. This wasn't like their jokes previously, this was serious. Merlin was quite taken aback by the names Arthur called him. "Dumb, stupid,. Idiotic am I?" "I'm not the mindless fat prat that thinks he knows everything, but in truth **_**you're **_**the one that is a insane person, father like son", Merlin bellowed. Immediately Merlin regretted what he said.**

**Merlin expected Arthur to blow, to call the guards, even threaten him with his sword but that didn't happen. Instead Arthur went a dangerous pink and said quietly: "What did you say?"**

**Merlin just stood there as still as a statue. "Arthur I'm sorry I-" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Arthur yelled pointing his sword directly at Merlin's chest. "Very cruel things, I'm so-" Arthur accidentally swiped his blade on Merlin's chest in his burning anger.**

**Arthur gasped with horror as blood trickled down Merlin's chest. A giant pool of blood began to form. Merlin looked at Arthur with a look like: What the heck?! Arthur realized how deep the wound actually was. "Ar-Arthur", whispered Merlin before he collapsed on the ground. "MERLIN!"**


	2. Chapter 2-His Blood

Chapter 2- His blood

I couldn't believe it. I… wounded Merlin my best friend…

Oh my God!

"Guards, guards", croaked out Arthur still working with his shock.

Arthur leapt on the floor and took the shirt off his back, and used it as a temporary bandage.

It was a rather priceless shirt, rubies, emeralds and diamonds engraved in it.

His father gave it to him and told him his mother had gave it to him when they were engaged.

Now, it was completely ruined, soaked in permanent blood.

But Arthur didn't even think of that.

Only that Merlin could get better…

The guards rushed in gawping at the scene, frozen.

"Don't just stand there, this man needs professional help!" snapped Arthur, putting Merlin on his back.

"GET GAIUS!" yelled Arthur, and the guards rushed out.

Arthur jogged down the hallway, as fast as he could. Merlin's weight was surprisingly light for a fully grown man.

Arthur's heart missed a beat.

When was the last time his servant ate?

Gaius rushed down the hallway, staring in horror at Merlin.

"What happened?" Gaius demanded staring at Merlin with wide eyes. "I-I", stuttered Arthur sheepishly. Arthur suddenly burst into tears like a young child, something some people hadn't seen from him in a lifetime.

"I did it, I did it, I was angry a-and I k-killed him haven't I", Arthur sobbed.

"Pull yourself together people are staring", hissed Gaius harshly.

Sure enough, many servants and nobles alike were gawping at Arthur in sheer amazement. They had a right too.

Arthur was currently shirtless, basically had a layer of blood on his body, carrying a injured servant, and sobbing his heart out.

Arthur managed to stop the tears, but still trembled with guilt.

"Bring him to my chambers NOW!" bellowed Gaius suddenly sounding more bossy than Arthur.

Arthur obeyed without question, running into the servants quarters and gently laying Merlin on the examination table.

Arthur stared at Merlin, the feeling of guilt welling up again.

His pale figure was somehow even more paling due to typical blood loss.

His skeleton figure's only colour was scarlet liquid everywhere.

All because of me, Arthur thought, tears threatening to spill.

_I'm a monster, _Arthur thought, a betraying tear falling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3- Dragons Forged

**Chapter 3- Scars**

**MPOV- (Merlin's Point of View)**

Black… Red… Both of these colours I should've been used to by now. The amount of times I've been unconscious.

All I could remember was Arthur's eyes… Blazing with fury, the sword slashing his chest… Blood. And then awakening. In my bed, in my room.

I slowly try to get up, but remember from a pang of pain in my chest that I should be dead, and probably couldn't get up.

"Merlin! Merlin can you hear me?" demanded Gaius putting a hand on me. Of course I could, I'm not deaf. Or dead. But instead of saying any of those things, I just say: "Hi Gaius." I can't believe how weak my voice is. Suddenly Gaius had tears welling up in his eyes, something that Gaius didn't usually do. Gaius had always said to me: 'Crying won't solve the problem.' And then Gaius would look stern yet brave. And here was Gaius crying on my shoulder! It was a sound of greatest relief and happiness but one of worry and regret also. "Ouch," I mumbled when Gaius started sobbing on my chest. He immediately went of, much to my relief. "Sorry Merlin, but I'm just so happy to see you… Alive," explained Gaius with a happy grin spread across his face.

I managed a feeble grin, and then rolled my eyes. "Me putting my life on the line, nothing out of the usual," I said with a laugh, trying to get up. A throb of pain immediately stopped me. Gaius suddenly looked concerned, tucking me in like I was 4-years old.

"Merlin…" Gaius trailed of with a look off utter astonishment. "What's up?" I demanded, looking at Gaius with suspicion. I watched for any signs of lying, or masking but Gaius face was surprisingly hard and cold.

It frightened me for a moment, but then I remembered that Gaius wasn't a warrior. "You don't remember?" demanded Gaius his eyes blazing with fury. "Of what _he_ did to you?!"

Then I seriously considered in Gaius was actually Arthur in disguise. His eyes were so similar, blazing with his usual fury… It hit me like a ton of bricks. It wasn't me trying to save Arthur yet again, it was Arthur that… Hurt me.

A cold stone welled up in my throat, making it impossible to breath or talk. Arthur… "Wh-what are my injuries." I croaked out.

It wasn't a question. Just a distraction from the pain. "You have a severe chest wound, bad blood-loss and a crack to the head. All injuries will heal in time but… Gaius hesitated clearing his throat. They will leave severe scarring…"

"Oh."

There was no words.

"You'll be in bed for a couple of weeks, then you can start _light _exercises, and I mean light Merlin," Gaius said with fatherly sternness. "That means standing, walking but _no_ running or lifting," added Gaius.

"But who's gonna get us money," I protested in vain.

Suddenly Gaius became the Arthur- thing again. "You don't seriously think I will… Forgive Arthur for this. Besides, you can't go back to work for a few months." said Gaius. "Which means there is no excuse for not eating breakfast, dinner or high tea," said Gaius smugly. Suddenly _I_ transformed into angry Arthur mode. "He didn't _mean_ to do it, I've forgave him already," I said sticking up for Arthur. Gaius's face became a mixture of pain, and suffering so bad that I immediately changed the subject. "Well at least I'll be in bed all day, having a break," I joked leaning back in the pillows. Gaius gave a short-lived chuckle, his eyes still hard. "Yes," he agreed starting out of the room. "Gaius?" I said, making him stop in his tracks. "I need to see him Gaius," I said quietly watching warily for Gaius's reaction. He didn't turn to me, didn't yell in protest, only said in reply: "I'll get your medication." And then the door slammed. I have one hell of a life don't I?

**APOV-(Arthur's Point of View)**

I sat on my bed just sitting there, grieving. Thinking. Merlin my best friend was fatally wounded because of _me. _All because of me. I sat there thinking the same thing over and over again. _I'm a monster._

A polite knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I croaked softly.

Gaius entered my room, his eyes as hard as steel.

"Gaius!" I cried standing up in relief.

"Haven't you got washed up yet?" he demanded harshly glaring at Arthur. Oh yeah. I was still covered in dry blood, shirtless and full of grime. "How's Merlin?" I demanded almost shaking Gaius in impatience.

"Recovering he has woken up now," reported Gaius, his head down to angry to look at me. "But…"

I waited breathlessly for the bad news.

"The scars aren't just on the outside, they are on the_ inside_!" Gaius said in a steely voice. "He is hurt internally though he doesn't know it." explained Gaius.

"Which sword did you stab him with?" He demanded stiffly. I forgot how to speak for a moment. "Um… This one Merlin gave me," I said. Gaius suddenly went pale, his eyes, ablaze with fire. "Dragon's forged," he muttered blindly walking out the room. Dragons forged…

**A/N: CLIFFY ALERT! Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am writing! If you enjoyed, please leave a review, if you hated, tell ol' me how to make it better! Lol, you guys are the best. Don't worry Merlin isn't going to… Ha! Another cliffy! I'm so evil mehehehehe. Like my evil laugh? BYE FOR NOW!**

**Stay smooth. :D :D **


	4. Chapter 4- The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 4- Escape**

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEYYYY GUUUUYYYYSSS! Really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life has been a little tough. As well as working on my 3 stories on FanFiction, I've also been doing**_** tons**_** of homework. Also my day has been really grey today ****L****, sometimes life suuuucks. Someone said I had to put a disclaimer in this, so here it is: Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Merlin (Very Sadly) I'm just messing about with the story. Anyway enjoy and please review if you enjoyed, or hated.**

**MPOV-(Merlin's Point Of View)**

The fever was overpowering, I could feel my sweat drenching my body.

"G-Gaius," I croaked, hating my weak voice.

"How are you feeling Merlin?" Gaius questioned with pure concern in his tone. Bit of a stupid question.

"W-Why am I g-getting w-worse? Its b-been 2 w-weeks," I managed to stammer, trying to remember how to inhale.

Gaius was silent. I wish I could see his expression, but the fever stole my sight, my eyelids impossibly glued over my eyes.

"Your going to be fine," reassured Gaius patting my forehead, with what I imagined was a cloth soaked in water.

"T-That w-wasn't m-my question," I stuttered failing miserably with a suspicious tone.

"Give it time." replied Gaius with a sharp voice. Maybe that was my queue to shut up, but I continued anyway. "Where is Arthur?" I asked weakly. I could feel Gaius's cold glare, as I mentioned his name.

"He isn't coming in here!" exclaimed Gaius furiously. I could feel my anger rising.

"I _want _to see him!" I reminded Gaius, trying to sit up.

"No," Gaius hissed pushing me back down gently. I realized there wasn't any point arguing with Gaius. The stubborn mule had his mine set. I sighed weakly, and relaxed on the bed.

**APOV**

At least when I'm sleeping I can't feel my pain, my anger. Even my sweet wife Gwen couldn't help.

I was pretty surprised that I even could sleep, guilt normally prevents that. For the last couple of weeks, I've stayed away from Merlin, and Gaius.

He didn't deserve this pain, and I was to chicken to visit him. I don't know if I could go near him, without feeling the pang of guilt welling inside me. I don't know if I could take more pain.

The last parting words from Gaius were puzzling, yet worrying for some reason. He muttered something like 'Dragon Forged.' Whatever that meant. But for some reason the words sent shivers down my spine.

I needed to know what the words meant. I needed to know if Merlin was in pain. Even thinking his name brought babyish tears to my eyes. I shook my head and collected my thoughts, perhaps even my dignity and stormed out my room.

I ignored all the burning stares, and strode on. I knew that rumours were spreading about me being a weak king, but that didn't bother me in the least. I needed to the library, I needed to know the truth. Dragon forged…

**MPOV-(Merlin's Point of View) **

As usual another mindless day trickled by, so slow time was teasing me.

Arthur still hadn't come, despite my best efforts to persuade Gaius.

Gwen visited nearly everyday now, often crying at how ill I looked. I ask her on a daily basis if Arthur is coming, but she just bit her lip and looked away.

Today I was even more persistent. "Why hasn't Arthur visited me yet?" I demanded, scowling at Gwen.

Everyone was acting like I was a little kid. I ignored the slight pain in my chest, it was quite common. Gwen as usual, blushed and looked away.

"Doesn't he… like me anymore?" I asked quietly. I was expecting it to be a rhetorical question, but Gwen's carefully masked face was shattered the moment I said it. She even looked upset, tears welling up in her wide brown eyes. "Of course he likes you! He wants to come badly Merlin… You should see the state he is in! Last time I saw him was going to the library, he is so depressed, but doesn't want to hurt you anymore…" Gwen finished her ranting with a well earned deep breath.

"Oh." Was all I could think of saying.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, but that failed miserably. Suddenly a sharp pain filled my chest, and I could tell it wasn't just emotionally. Darkness pinned me down, and suddenly I heard a piecing scream. It took me a minute to work out it was me. "Merlin! Merlin can you hear me?" Gwen demanded crying in horror. "GAAAIUSS!" She half screamed, half sobbed but suddenly I couldn't see her face. Only overwhelming blackness. Though I didn't hear Gaius come in, suddenly his calm voice was echoing in my head. "Merlin can you hear me?" repeated Gwen's question only in Gaius's calm voice.

When I opened my heavy lips to say I was fine, a agonized scream came instead. My chest was releasing rolls of fire, I could feel my whole body shaking, no _spasm _in pain.

"Help him!" I heard sweet Gwen cry.

"I've seen this before, it will pass but in the meantime hand me those cuffs." said Gaius in a low calm voice, but I knew it had a tint of horror in it.

Cuffs?! Why did I need cuffs?

Suddenly my whole body was pinned down, the spasm's eased.

"We can't do anything else but give him the strongest painkillers." said Gaius in a matter-of-fact voice. I don't know how, but my whole body numbed, the fire was slowly being extinguished as I slipped from consciousness. "Arthur… Arthur!" I shrieked feeling a bit insane, as a memory of Arthur surfaced I couldn't help but yell his name in misery.

Is this what death feels like? It isn't that bad. I felt like I was drifting in clouds, in peace…

Happy. I saw Arthur's wide blue eyes staring at me from my cloud. We both grinned, something I have yearned to see ever since his sword lashed my chest.

There was not any anger. No hatred, or despair just us. Even though it was a dream, (Or was it, it felt so real) I could feel my smile lifting my pain.

Nothing could hurt me when I stood beside Arthur. We both beamed, no one spoke. We were to happy… To happy…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next is with both Merlin and Arthur face to face in reality. Please review! Stay smooth. :D**


End file.
